From Heroes to Brothers: Robin, KidFlash, Speedy
by NIGHTWING EpIcNeSs
Summary: The titans know Robin Speedy and Kid Flash as three heroes. Yet thats not true. They are more. Much more. They are partners, best friends, brothers, family. They stick together and always will. This is a series of one shots about the friendship, about the sacrifice, bravery, courage, hope, faith, comfort, and trust they have in eachother. This is their story. This is their life.
1. Hurt

**Mindlessness**

** Hello! My name is Babs! I recently became a Fanfiction author about a month and a half ago. I have written a few stories, and am currently in progress with the sequel to 'Secrets'. The story is called 'Truth'. (its a young justice fanfic) Nightwing is an Angel and all has kept the secret from many heroes. Many Humans have once again discovered the existence of Mythics and a war has begun. Anyway, I am stuck; I have huge writer's block for the story. So I wrote this to help give myself ideas!**

**Summary: Umm… has anyone noticed the lack of Robin/Speedy/Kid flash friendship in teen titans? Well this is a story of many one shots about all of them, or only one or two of them. Let the BEST HERO BFF GROUP REMAIN! So… Read on? I guess. **

**Disclaimer: I will say this once, for the whole story. I don't own teen titans. If I did, Bird brain, Arrow head, and Fast feet would be the best BFF's ever. **

** Oh! I would like to thank **fasterthanlightspeed **for the idea!**

_Hurt_

Speedy lay in his bed sweating. Each drop of sweat rolled down his face, and fell to the floor with a simple _drip_. It remained on the floor and created a puddle, of hot sweat that felt like lava. His face was filled with emotion after emotion. Sorrow, Terror, Guilt, Loneliness, Anger, it all wash over him as he slept.

_"How could you?" a man asked. "How could you let this happen?"_

_"I-I don't know what you mean-" Speedy responded._

_"Shut up Roy! It's your fault!" This is all because of you!" He stepped out of the shadows, and Roy saw his face. It was his clone, Red Arrow. _

_"How-How did you get here?" Speedy asked the man._

_"I shouldn't be alive! How could you let them catch you on that mission?" Red Arrow took a step closer to speedy. "This is your fault! My life sucks because of you!" Roy saw a small tear escape from under Red Arrow's mask._

_"Please! I am sorry! I didn't know what happened!" _

_"You are going to pay for what you did to me. You can't stop me. I had an upgrade. If you want to save your pretty friends, you will have to shut me down, forever." Red Arrow pressed a button and in an instant, Robin, Kidflash Artemis, Green Arrow, Aqualad, Chesire, were shown on top of the building they were in. They were on thin ropes, and were up twenty stories in the air. Roy ran outside, and looked u._

_"You stole my life! You stole my girlfriend! You stole my best friends! When you were found, no one wanted to have a clone around anymore! This is your fault! All the people up there are the ones you took away from me! This is your fault! No one needs you! They don't need a failure! You created me! I am a failed project! Therefore you are a failure too." Red Arrow pressed a button, and the ropes loosened. Speedy held back a scream. Arrows, he remembered the arrows, only, when he reached back over his shoulder there were no arrows, not even a quiver. There wasn't a bow either. "End it. End me. Shut me down."_

_"I-I can't. Please, Red Arrow. I can't." Roy looked down and sighed. "I won't kill you. People don't deserve to die."_

_"I do! I wasted my life think I was you! I don't have a life anymore! I am not you! As long as you're alive, I have no purpose!" With that he pressed the button one more time, and all the ropes snapped._

"NO!" Speedy jolted up in his bed, and realized that it had been an illusion. He took a deep breath and sat up against the bed frame. "It was just an illusion, it's not real." Only no matter how many times he said that, the dream-nightmare- felt so real. The colors, the air, the tear that fell down Red arrow's face, he saw it shine in the moonlight. It all felt so, so, so vivid. "May-maybe I just need some air; it's probably just the worry from that mission we went on yesterday." All the Titans had just gotten back from defeating the Brotherhood of Evil, and many came back hurt. They were only scratches and bruises though, what worried him was that Robin had four broken ribs and a sprained wrist, and Kid flash had a deep cut on his check and a sprained ankle, making his power of speed useless.

Roy got out of bed and looked at the clock, it read 1:18 a.m. None of the Titans would be up, but he decided to sneak into the living room, just in case. He walked out of one of the many Titan Tower guest bedrooms and snuck down the hall. The titans had just returned home yesterday, and decided to stay the night, after all, most titans were hurt, and they wanted to stay together, hang out, and not fight crime. They all took the guest bedrooms. The boys decided to stay with boys, and the girls with girls. Roy was sharing a bedroom with Wally, except Wally was in the med-bay recovering from a terrible fever of 103.1 Fahrenheit. Speedy took a few steps down the hall, but was careful not to be heard or seen. He stepped into the kitchen, going to get a drink of water, when something caught his eye.

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a glimpse of red and black by the huge window-wall. He turned and saw that it was his long friend Robin. Speedy walked over and sat on the opposite end of him, leaned against the wall and looked into the night sky. Speedy sat there, staring at the stars. Far away from city lights, the tower was located on an island. This made the sky look millions of times better. He saw each star clearly, as if it were an individual person. There were so many, he saw the little dipper, and the big dipper, connected by the star-people. That brought him to think of his friends, and his colleges the titans. The big dipper represented the world, with all the innocent civilians. The little dipper represented the titans, and their part in trying to protect the bigger, more important thing in life. The bigger thing- the big dipper- the world. He sat and stared for a time, until a certain bird broke the silence.  
"It's amazing, isn't it?" Robin asked.

"The sky?" Speedy replied. Speedy turned to face his friend. Robin was wearing black sweat pants, and a red shirt. His mask was still in place, but his hair was slightly down, his hands and feet were bare. Speedy noticed many bandages under Robin's shirt. His wrist was also bandaged. Speedy sighed. Robin looked so young and innocent.

"Nah. Everything. Earth, the ocean, the universe, it makes you wonder." Robin glanced at Speedy. He had on black basketball shorts and a black sweat shirt. His hair was down and he had a mask on. Robin sighed. "Nightmare?" Speedy turned to stare at his long-time friend. "I can see the expression, your shoulders are slumped, yet your arms are tense, you're shivering, you've got rapid motions, and your face is set in a guilty, almost scared looked. I can see."

"Of course you can, anyway, yes. It was about Red Arrow. It's the dream were you, Wally, Jade, Ollie, Dinah, and all the others die. Only this time Red Arrow wasn't with you guys, he was the villain. Gosh it sucked." Speedy felt terrible talking about it; he was using their Id's. Suddenly, he noticed something. "Hey, why are you up?" Robin shrugged.

"Nightmare." Robin looked out the window; it felt like he wanted to not talk about it. Speedy saw a tear slipped out of his mask. It was only one tear, but it reminded Speedy of something that was important. It was March 22, tomorrow was the 23rd - Robin's birthday. A week after that was April 1st. The first was the anniversary of Robin's parents' deaths. Speedy stood up and walked next to his friend- no. _brother_. Robin needed him. Speedy sat down and pulled Robin into a hug. Robin instantly hugged him back. He put his head into Speedy's chest. They sat there, and didn't move, afraid of shattering the comforting silence. Speedy looked out the window, and stared at the sky. The sky somehow helped him think. No wonder Robin loved sitting up on the roof. He stared at the big and little dipper. It helped him think of something, only this time, he was the big dipper, not the world. And he was helping-guiding- the smaller thing from wandering off, the little dipper, his _brother, _Robin. He stared and stared he cleared his mind. The star lit up the sky, and it was a new moon, nothing was stopping the stars from shining, from glowing…

Speedy finally looked down and looked at Robin. The one tear left a small, wet surface on Robin's check, but Speedy didn't care. He looked u to Robin's mask.

"Why do you wear it? The mask? Why don't you tell them the real you? Why don't you tell the titans your ID?" Robin sat, and thought for a moment.

"It's simple, why did you wear your mask, even though me and Wally knew your ID?" Robin relied. Speedy then thought about it, before replying,

"I wear it because when I met you, I thought you might judge me. I thought if I wore it, you wouldn't know what I thought, or did or who I really was. I felt like the mask protected me."

"That's how I feel. I don't want the titans' pity, I want them to think of me as, well, _me._ The mask hides how I feel. It makes me feel whole. If they knew about my past, nothing would be the same. The mask protects me. It hides who I am. All the titans see is all I want them to see. I guess I am scared of them leaving me. I am scared that they won't love me or want me as their leader anymore." Robin claimed sincerely. Speedy didn't argue. He knew how Robin felt. He just needs to understand that the titans did love him. They did want him. If only he knew.

Robin and Speedy sat there, and looked out the window, staring into the sky. They stared into the endless sea of stars as they glowed and brightened the way, clearing their minds and thoughts of everything, washing their worries away.


	2. Voice

**Hey! It's me! Babs! I hope you all loved last chapter, and I am so sorry to all of you** **Wally West fans!** **I made this chapter just for you! **

**Disclaimer: Babs doesn't (and never shall quit asking that for Christmas!) own Teen Titans! Nor does she own The Cab, the Beach Boys, Cobra Starship, Linkin Park, Rascal Flatts, Green Day, One Republic, Apologize by One Republic, or Angel with a Shotgun by The cab. **

**Review Please! Oh, and I have a Chesire reference in here. Tell me if you see it in the reviews! **

_Italics _**= lyrics**

**+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+x+**

_Voices_

It was New-Years, and all the Titans were gathered for the annual, Teen Titan Annual New-Years Picnic, or, T.T.A.N.Y.P (tan-ip) for short. Many Titans were talking about strategies for battle, and some were talking about guy advice, and some were just stuffing their faces in food. Just as Wally was doing. After Kid Flash ate most of the pies, Jinx, Argent, and Kole went to the store for more. With three girls missing, the teams for the Titan-Games were uneven. Of course, unless someone sat out each game. In each game, someone went in and another went out. Of course it was already decided who would sit out. It was totally obvious.

Starfire sat out in the weight lifting contest.

Timmy Tantrum sat out in the yelling contest.

Aqualad sat out in the swimming race.

Kid Flash sat out in the running race. Mas y menos went separate. They were only fast when they were together.

Mas y menos sat out in the 3 legged race; Kid flash was judge.

Raven sat out in the concentration contest.

Jericho sat out in the quiet game.

Cyborg sat out in the eating contest. (No doubt teether won)

Speedy sat out in Archery.

Robin sat out in Gymnastics, and so forth.

Of course, the heroes made Kid Flash sit out in the race, but the heroes forgot the obstacle course, which he won with like a fifteen minute lead. Which he spent eating. And Speedy was at the peak of human athletics and jumping. So he won the high jump surprisingly. Robin may have sat out in the gymnastics, but they forgot he was a master martial artist and at the peak of human hand-to-hand combat, also he was a master acrobat who held 7 world records. (not that the titans needed to know…) he won many games, which made the other heroes jealous, Kid Flash and Speedy just kept saying 'told you so,' 'you should have listen,' 'we warned you' 'you seriously didn't see this coming?' and so forth.

Finally, the last game came. Each year, the titans added a new game, and this year it was the Singing Competition. Compliments of the girls, who really wanted to see the guys sing. Five people were allowed to sit out. They were Beast Boy, Cyborg, Jericho, (duh) Raven, and Gnnark. On this contest, the titans pulled names out of a hat on who went next. The teenaged heroes chose teams of two or three, and chose a team name, which had to be a band. Tramm, Bushido, Ravager, Mas y Menos and Red Star offered to be the judges. They said they sucked at singing. (Excuses. Excuses. Tsk.) The teams were:

Starfire, Jinx, and Bumblebee: One Republic

Kole, Argent and Pantha: Cobra Starship

Melvin, Timmy and Teether: (Melvin said Bobby was the drummer) Rascal Flatts

Lightning and Thunder: Green Day

Hot Spot and Aqualad: Linkin Park

Herald and Wildebeest: The Beach Boys

Robin, Speedy and Kidflash: The Cab

The songs were well picked, but some teams weren't very good. *cough cough Hearald and Wildebeest cough cough*All in all, after The Beach Boys went, the final team came up. The Cab. Starfire, Jinx and Bumblebee thought they had it in the bag. After singing "Apologize," and got a 51 out of 60 pts., they were really happy. Finally, Robin, Kid Flash and Speedy stepped on stage. Jinx claimed to Starfire,

"KF may be my boyfriend, but I have never heard him sing. I don't think he can."

"Robin is the same; I wonder what their score will be…" Starfire replied.

"Probably like a twenty at the most. I wonder what Speedy's girlfriend has to say about this. All I know is that she is either a hero or a villain and has something to do with cats." Bumblebee jumped in on the conversation.

"Well we can rule out Kitten. That girl is like, the queen of fan girls in the robin fan club." Jinx said. This made the friends giggle. Menos tapped the microphone, and got everyone's attention. The girls turned towards the stage. Menos cleared his throat and said,

"La cabina va a cantar, "Angel con una escopeta de"". Ravager came up and kicked him in the shin, then said

"Dude. No one understands you. We are in America. We speak English." She enunciated each word. Everyone laughed and Menos too laughed at his mistake. "Sorry 'bout that. Now, The Cab will be singing "Angel with a Shotgun." Can The Cab beat One Republic? These guys have to be good. Really good, to beat the girls. But really, has anyone heard them sing?" the crowd was silent. "Didn't think so. Well, give it up for The Cab!" Ravager ran off stage and Robin, Kid Flash, and Speedy came out with microphones. Music started playing, and Robin gave the girls, One Republic, his dashing, superstar smile. No one had ever seen it and they knew something was up. They had no chance of winning. Of course that didn't stop every teenage girl that saw it from having a fan-girl attack. The music started.

As the back-round music played, Speedy started singing.

_Speedy_

_I'm an angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun,  
An angel with a shotgun, shotgun, shotgun…_

_Kid Flash_

_Get out your guns, battle's begun_

_Are you a saint or a sinner?_

_Speedy _

_If love's a fight, then I shall die,_

_With my heart on the trigger_

_Kid Flash _

_They say before you start a war_

_You better know what you're fighting for_

_Speedy _

_Well baby you are all that I adore, _

_If love is what you need,_

_Kid Flash & Speedy_

_A soldier I will be…_

_Robin_

_*chorus* I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the War's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

_I'll through away my faith babe _

_just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I- want to live not just survive_

_Tonight…_

_Speedy_

_Sometimes to win, you've got to sin,_

_Don't mean I'm not a believer_

_Kid Flash _

_And major Tom, will sing along,_

_Ya they still say I'm a dreamer_

_Speedy_

_They say before you start a war,_

_ you better know what you're fighting for._

_Kid Flash_

_Well baby you are all that I adore,_

_If love is what you need a soldier I will be_

_Robin_

_*chorus* I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the War's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

_I'll through away my faith babe _

_just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I- want to live not just survive_

_Tonight…_

_Robin, Kid Flash & Speedy_

ooooohhhhhhhh, ooooooohhhhh whoa whoa oooh whoa…

_Kid Flash_

_I'm and Angel with a shotgun_

_Speedy_

_Fighting til' the war's won_

_Robin, Kid Flash & Speedy_

_I don't care if Heaven won't take me back…_

_Robin_

_*chorus* I'm an angel with a shotgun_

_Fighting til' the War's won_

_I don't care if heaven won't take me back,_

_I'll through away my faith babe _

_just to keep you safe_

_Don't you know you're everything I have?_

_And I- want to live not just survive_

_Tonight…_

_I'm gunna hide, hide, hide my wings tonight._

_Speedy _

_They say before you start a war, _

_Kid Flash_

_you better know what you're fighting for_

_Robin_

_Well baby you are all that I adore,_

_Robin, Kid Flash & Speedy_

_If love is what you need, a soldier I will be… _

As soon as the music ended, everyone burst out into a cheer. All the girls were either about to faint, or were fan-girl screaming at them. The guys were wither shocked and speechless, were cheering them on, or were jealous that they got all the girls' attention. The judges whispered for about ten seconds before Ravager came up on stage,

"Well this is a surprise, really. Who knew they could sing? Well the score is pretty obvious, 60 out of 60! Congrats on winning… yet _another_ event." She said her eyes on Robin. She said it to no one unparticular of the group but they all knew it was Robin she was talking to. Kid Flash smirked, maybe this new event wasn't so bad. Wait… this meant Jinx's constant begging for him to sing. Kid Flash saw Jinx holding up a camera… that had been on for the past few minutes. He groaned. Of course she would get blackmail.

_My reputation was so ruined._ He thought. _Wait… I should feel sorry for Robin! His whole bad boy scary kick butt ninja reputation is soooooo over. Poor Rob. _


End file.
